


I wasn't programmed to have these feelings.

by Unknown_Introvert



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: MC - Freeform, mentions of past resets, mentions of player, robot mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Introvert/pseuds/Unknown_Introvert
Summary: Mc is a robot manipulated by the player to do their bidding, to achieve whatever ending their desired. But what happens when she reaches her breaking point and wants to be free of the player's grasp on her?





	I wasn't programmed to have these feelings.

What was this feeling they felt? Mc pondered as they leaned against the wall. Their eyes glanced across the room, admiring how each RFA member was able to socialize with great ease, despite them having various different personalities from one another, they were still able to entertain each guest ensuring them they had a good time at the party. A strange warmth filled Mc’s chest as they watched them, it was an unusual feeling, but a welcomed one. Was this what humans described as feeling proud?  
Were they proud of how many people they managed to gather on such short notice? No, it couldn’t be that they told themselves. In previous timelines they had gathered the same amount of people, but felt nothing. No, they only felt this strong emotion around the RFA members and it only came when they all were happy. How could they bring out this strong emotion in them and what was it called?  
Was it called love? They had read people would get these strange feelings in their chest when people fell in love with someone, but Mc didn’t feel that type of romantic love towards any of the RFA members. Even when they followed the orders of the player and seduced them each in their own routes they never loved them romantically, they weren’t programmed to have those complex emotions. Maybe they felt a different type of love towards them? Mc still had a strange desire to protect them and help them, but at the same time it felt like a bond closer than friendship. What was the word they were looking for? It seemed like it was just at the tip of their tongue.  
Than an idea struck them, was it called family love? It seemed like a switch clicked into place as they thought about it and the strange warm feeling returned, reassuring them that they were correct, but why where they getting these human emotions? They weren’t equipped to handle them, they weren’t supposed to get attach to anyone or anything, they were a machine designed to follow orders the player would assign them. Even if Mc didn’t always agree with the player’s choices, like when they were forced to be cruel to an RFA member to achieve a bad end and Mc had to suffer the consequences of the player’s actions.  
A random question popped into their head, what would it be like to live as a human? Would they be able to make their own choices? Would they no longer be controlled by the player? Their mind snapped them back to reality; they can’t have these ridiculous fantasies. Were they really dreaming about being human? That was an absurd thought for a robot to have, these feelings were having a dangerous impact on them. They needed to remind themselves their objective was to fulfill the player’s desires and it didn’t matter who had to suffer to make them happen, even if it hurt them self in the process.  
Jaehee’s voice broke them from their thoughts, “Mc, I suggest you should thank everyone for coming to the party on such short notice. You did a great job on inviting these many people, but you should still thank them for the time and money they donated while being here.”  
Mc flashed a convincing smile “I will do Jaehee. Thank you, for your hard work to make this happen. I’ll thank the rest of the members of the RFA soon.”  
Jaehee shifted her gaze as she wasn’t used to the sudden compliment and responded “No, thank you without you none of this would have ever happened. And…”  
Jaehee paused for a moment before she continued speaking “I wanted to say I’m grateful you picked me. I can’t wait to become your partner and start our business together.”  
How could feelings change so quickly? They thought, as their heart sank, they knew the world would automatically reset before they ever had the chance to start their business. They forced the ends of their lips to turn upward as they flashed Jaehee a small smile before they felt their legs automatically walk towards the podium.  
They stood behind the podium and admired the sea of guests they invited. They searched through the crowd to spot each RFA member mingling with different guests; Yoosung was getting advice from Kanghyung Kim the leader of Men of Monogamy on how to be a devoted boyfriend, Seven was introducing his friend Tom to the amazing Longcat, Zen was in an interview with Yeoni Kim from the Commercial Musical Supporters group, Jumin was chatting with several business associates, a few Mc recognized as the Manager of Diamond Pharmaceuticals, Yoonsung Kim the winery owner, and Gretz the owner of Meowtel, and Jaehee was discussing coffee with Taehee Kim from the Roastery association.  
They lightly tapped the microphone to notify the guests of Mc’s presence, “Hello everyone! I wanted to thank you all for coming here to today and I hope you’ve been enjoying yourselves, but I have a special announcement I wanted to make to the RFA members.”  
Wait, I don’t remember saying I had an announcement in this timeline. Why did I say that? I’ve never said that in a previous timeline, they thought.  
A new dialogue box greeted them, could it be from the player? It was different from the usual dialogue boxes, this one radiated red particles similar to ones from a bad ending screen, and the text box was glitching back and forth asking, do you want to be free?  
Mc’s eyes widened, why was this happening? Was there some sort of error in their system? They were a prototype after all, so maybe these feelings they’re having are conflicting with the code inside of them.  
Were emotions supposed to feel like they were screaming to be free? It felt like they were yelling inside their mind begging to be released, but even though their brain had the information of a supercomputer. They had no clue on how to cope with their own emotions, because they weren’t built to release their own emotions, since they were never intended to have them in the first place.  
An internal war raged within Mc, their emotions seemed to resist the control of the player, fighting to break free from its grasp while their programming reminded them they were designed and existed solely to satisfy the player’s desires.  
But Mc couldn’t take the life they were forced to live anymore. It wasn’t far that they were being used and manipulated for someone else’s desires. They wanted to be free! They wanted to continue throwing parties for the RFA, and help them all get their happy endings. They didn’t want to be confined to eleven days before everything would reset. This might be their only chance to change their fate.  
Hesitantly, they moved their hand towards the dialogue box and gently pressed it, receiving an electronic shock run from their fingertips throughout their body as a punishment for rebelling against their programming. They gritted their teeth, squeezed their eyes shut and gripped the side of the podium, feeling their fingers dig into the wood. Getting freedom was coming with a painful cost.  
Their circuits were going haywire, the machinery inside them began to overheat, and everything began to shut down.  
A prerecorded voice said “Warning: Test subject 325 known as Prototype Mc is shutting down. They’re attempting to go rouge. It’ll take a few minutes for them to start up again, so this’ll allow any nearby civilians to a chance to flee the area and contact Chertiz to return the robot ASAP.”  
A wave of panic hit the guests as they heard the news, and they began to shove and push each other while they were fleeing the building. The RFA tried to remain calm, to not worry the guests further, so Jumin ordered security guards to escort the rest of the guests out of the building and to safe place while they all stayed inside and figure out what was going on.  
Jumin’s body guards escorted him to the podium where the rest of the RFA members were discussing the current situation.  
Yoosung asked “Seven, weren’t you doing a background check on them? Did it tell you anything about them being a robot?”  
Seven replied “I had to finish work for the agency while I did research on them, but all I saw was they worked at the company called Chertiz that built robots. I found a bunch of data in their file labeled under their name, so I assumed they collected the data while performing research on a test robot.”  
Jumin interjected “So you thought they were one of the scientists that had gather data on the robots instead of suspecting them to be a robot.”  
Seven nodded his head in agreement and continued “Yes, so that means I saw that Mc was a prototype robot controlled by an app downloaded on one of the phones. I tried accessing the phone, but it didn’t appear anywhere. So I researched further and found one of the documents said the app and Mc exist in different dimensions.”  
Zen titled his head, “How could that work?”  
Seven replied “I don’t know, and I don’t think we have time to figure it out right now. But I think if we get it to stop controlling Mc and Mc is linked with the resets. Then maybe if we free Mc from its control the resets won’t affect our world anymore.”  
Jaehee asked “How would you prevent it from controlling them? Wouldn’t you need to hack into their code?”  
Seven stated “Yes, but I would need more time to analyze the code and then recode it all. It might be even trickier to do because it seems like Mc is adapting. Can’t you tell? They’re beginning to resist commands given to them.”  
Yoosung replied “That’s why they went rouge! Because they have conflicting interests, but why now have they begun to suddenly resist? What’s different this time?”  
A prerecorded voice interrupted their conversation, “Prototype Mc is waking up, and it’s temporally uncontrolled. It’s undetermined how long it’ll take us to gain back control. So be wary we don’t know how dangerous this machine can be.”  
Mc’s eyes fluttered open and they were met with the brown locks of hair covering the top half of their face. They unconsciously brushed the bangs away from their face, momentarily forgetting the horror that lied underneath it all.  
A few familiar gasps were heard as they revealed their face, their head turned to see the RFA staring at Mc with a look mix of both shock and concern. What was on their face that was so surprising?  
Jumin mumbled out “Your eyes…that company…”  
How had they forgotten why they covered their face with bangs? They rushed to quickly hide the lifeless robotic eyes that previously lied beneath their bangs and to hide the company logo branded across their upper right forehead to claim them as their own property.  
All they could do was mutter out an apology, “I’m sorry…”  
They refused to meet the other members’ eyes, as they felt a heavy weight in the pit of their stomach. Was this the moment they were supposed to cry? Or was this the moment where they were supposed to beg for forgiveness while their clothes would be stained with tears? They wanted to react like a human would, to cry and release all the sadness and guilt they felt, but they were built as a robot not a human they didn’t have the ability to cry or any way to release any type of emotion.  
Why had they become unsatisfied and craved to be something they weren’t? Look at all the damage they’ve done in the process, they’ve wrecked the party, the RFA will probably hate them for being a robot, and in the end without the player’s help they couldn’t give a single RFA member the happy ending they deserved.  
They stated “I’ve failed you all; I didn’t deserve all the kindness you gave me. You all made me feel appreciated and my actions felt like they actually mattered and it didn’t feel like a program I just followed. I…”  
Yoosung mumbled out “Mc…”  
They continued,” I felt real. I felt like I had people that finally cared for me, that I could call my family. But that was a crazy thought, wasn’t it? I’m just a robot and I’m a danger to you all, if the player gets the strength to regain control from me. Then you’ll all be in danger of another reset happening,” they took a deep breath before they said,” so the only way to stop this endless cycle is to destroy the link between the two worlds, myself.”  
Yoosung stepped forward and was the first to say “You can’t do that; we now about the resets and saw every role you were forced to play. I know you want us to all be happy, we can figure out a way to get you a happy ending too.”  
Mc argued “How would you know I wanted you to be happy? I was programmed to blend in and show typical human emotions in response to events.”  
Zen interjected, “You wouldn’t have told us the truth if you didn’t care and you wouldn’t have felt guilt for following orders. You would have accepted each task with no regret if you truly had no emotions.”  
Jaehee added “I saw the pained smile you gave me when I talked about opening the café with you. Even though you acted happy, I saw how your lips turned down for a split second and betrayed you words. You felt bad that you weren’t able to keep your promise.”  
Jumin stated “I’m a business man and though I may not be the best at showing my emotions most times, I can read other’s expressions fairly well. I noticed how most of your actions seemed forced rather than genuine. The only time you were truly genuine was when you would slip up and your true feelings had finally shown.”  
Mc responded “I’m merely a prototype; I can’t be perfect all the time. I’m getting these human emotions that I was never built to handle. My objective was to help others, yet when it comes to me I have no clue how to deal with these human emotions. I wasn’t equipped with ways to release these feelings like you humans are, so of course it slips.”  
Seven stepped forward and stated “If you let me hack into the code than we may be able to remove the player’s threat, while we preserve you in the process.  
Mc turned to face Seven and asked “Why would you help me? I’ve felt like I’ve only ruined all your lives the minute I picked up that phone.”  
Seven said “Even though you feel that way, you helped us get our happy ending and we want to give you yours if you trust us.”  
Mc replied “You know, I was programmed to get you those endings, but I would do them all again even if I wasn’t ordered too, because I felt a warm feeling in my chest after seeing your smiles. I believe it’s what you humans refer to as happiness. You should all know I would do anything to see you smile again, so if this is what you want to do then, I’ll trust you. Just promise me one thing.”  
Jumin responded “Well give you anything you need.”  
Mc replied “Make sure my freedom is never taken away again. I don’t know if I can go back to a life being controlled and manipulated again after knowing what being human feels like.”


End file.
